I am Bella
by Lambofthenight
Summary: You're different Edward, not human." His face fell at this conclusion "But Edward.." She continued. "That will never change the fact that..." You should read. PLEASE, and review. My first fic. EXB Vamps and Love. SM Owns it all! Formally Tj09
1. New Begining

I am Bella.

My trip to Forks was the same as it had always been as a child, boring. Two long days of driving the familiar roads in my Black Jaguar XK60 Special Edition car, was only made better because of my car, and its awesome 276 horsepower. When I was young driving this trip took 3 1/2 days in my moms beat up old Honda.

Now it was Monday morning and my first day of school at Forks High. I got dressed in my regular super tight jeans and black tank top, throwing a sweater on overtop to keep me warm. Forks was rainy, like 90% of the time, but this morning the clouds were just threatening rain.

I walked downstairs to find Charlie Attempting to make Pancakes and failing misseribly I quickly took over before he could burn anymore of them. We sat down at the table and ate in silence, which was pretty much normal for us. Charlie and i didnt talk much unless we had to. Then he spoke up, "Alright Bells, Im Outta here I want you home before ten got it" "Yeah I can do that, Bye dad"

He walked out the door and to his police cruiser. Soon after I grabbed my school bag and walked out to my Jaguar. Started it and just listened to the pur of the engine before hitting the Ipod jack and turned on my favorite Cd, Muse.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I realized all eyes were on my, or rather my car seeing as my windows were tinted and no one could see in. I found a parking space close to the main office and got out locking my car behind me. I wasnt one for attention but when you live in a small town like Forks with the nicest car in the parking lot it wasnt hard to get unwanted attention.

Three other cars pulled into the parking lot just then, a volvo, a porche and a jeep. Five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen got out and started walking towards the school. I was leaning agaisnt the front of my car as they walked past. "Edward its not nice to stare" One of the girls said, she kind of reminded me of a pixie.

I followed them towards the school and headed into the office. As soon as I walked in the secretary greeted me. "Hello dear, you must be Isabella Swan." I smiled _seriously cant they ever get that right _"Just Bella" "Alright Bella here is your schedual and map of the school, be sure to get each teacher to sign your schedual before the end of the day" she said handing me 2 pieces of paper. _Jeeze they were efficent here_.


	2. The Question

I walked to my first class, Biology. As soon as I got the teacher to sign my schedual, I spoted the only seat left in the room, right next to the hottie, I assumed to be Edward.

"Hi" I said a little cocky "Im Bella"

"Hi" he said seeming a little up tight like he stoped breathing. "Im Edward"

_huh I wonder what got into him_

We sat through bio, and then Spanish before lunch. On the way to the cafeteria, I was bombarded. The short haired pixie girl was right in front of me. I hadnt even seen her in the hallway 2 seconds ago. "Hi Bella, Im Alice. Edwards sister."

"Hi Alice" I said confidently, trying to cover up the fact that I was a little confussed as to where she had come from.

"Why don't you join us for lunch today?"

Join the Cullens? Wow I wasnt expecting that. I hadnt been here long but I had still found out that the Cullens were the richest and most popular kids in school, even if they only sat in their little family group. _Beauty, Money, nice cars, is it possible their smart too?_

As it turned out they were smart, All of them had an A average, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, even Emmett, the crazy goofy one. Edward, he didnt, no his average was an A+. In a way it made me feel underaccomplished, but at the same time smart because I had a B+ average back in Arizona.

I found it odd that they had all gotten lunch along with me, but none of them even made the move to eat any of it. But it made sence how would Alice ever keep that scrany body of hers so perfect if she ate a proper meal. Edward, Emmett and Jasper on the other had were growing teenage boys shouldnt they have scarfed down twice that amount of food by the end of lunch.

Over the next week I started noticing a lot more things different about the Cullens. For instnace their skin, one of the first things i noticed, was pale white and stone like. Their eyes were changing colors quite often, especially edwards, his would go from the brilliant green i loved to a deep dark black that would scare just about any other person. I decided I would have to ask one of them about it.

I was in gym class on friday with mike and Angela when Alice came up and asked if us girls wanted to go shopping this staurday in Port. Angela was immediatly all for it, but I took a little more convincing then that.

"Come on Bella it will be fun. Plus we need dresses for prom"

I scoffed like I was going to prom all of the guys here were to shy or to lame to ask me or for me to even concider asking. All but one, Edward, the only problem there was, he wasnt interested in any girl at Forks high. At least thats what Angela said.

I agreed to go with them, if any thing else, to help them pick out dresses.

Oddly enough Edward was leaning against my car after school. I just about killed him he was smugging it, then I remembered it was Forks and the rain would probably wash it off by tomorrow morning. "Hey Edward whats up?" I greated him.

"Hey Bella, Could I talk to you for a minute" "sure"

just then mike newton walked up. "Yo Bells, u wanna go to prom with me?"

"What the hell mike?" Holy Crap I cant even get 20 seconds alone with Edward without being interupted. What happened next surprised me. Edward spoke up

" No mike, I dont believe thats possible"

mike looked a little shocked "was I talking to you Cullen"

"No but I know its not possible because Bella here just agreed to go with me" he said with a smug look on his face as he sized up mikes reaction.

Mike looked to me for conformation nd I did all that I could in surprise, I nodded my head.

Dejeccted Mike walked away.

"So Bella will you go with me to the prom?" Edward asked grinning a little at his triumph over Mike.

"yeah" I said a little dumb founded " Yeah sure"

Just then Alice walked past " looks like youll need that dress after all eh Bella?"

Trust Alice to evsedrop for fashions sake. Hell its something I would do why shouldnt she?

**AN: K for all of you reading this.. I need a little help I have a very basic idea of what I want to happen but your input would be greatly apreciated!**


	3. The dress

Chapter 3 The Dress

That really wasnt like me. I wasnt the type of girl who stuttered when a guy asked her out. What was happening to me! Worst of all I reall truly am excited for this dance and dress shopping tomorrow with Alice and Angela. Maybe I need to see a shrink. HA! I amuse myslelf sometimes.

The next morning I awoke to my phone alarm going off at 7 and Alice bounding into my room issuing an excited squeal. I sent a glare her way "how did you get in?" i asked a little grouchy from her enthusiasm. Honestly how was it someone could be so happy so early in the morning?

"Charlie let me in, then left to go fishing" she explained " now get your ass out of bed and into the shower we have a big day ahead" "fine" I growled and went to the bathroom. On the way I was sure I heard a small laugh come from my room.

After I was showered and into the clothes Alice had layed out for me, we went downstairs, I grabbed a couple poptarts and we headed outside, I had assumed we were taking my car but instead Alice went walking over to a Yellow Porche that was parked right behind where Charlies police cruiser would be. "is this your car?" I asked "Yeah, dont you just love it? Edward ordered it straight from Italy for me!" Wow they really did have a lot of money didnt they "Yeah its gorgeous" I smiled and Alice grinned back,

We picked up Angela and were soon on our way to Port Angeles. Alice drove a lot faster then normal. Twice the speed limit to be exact, and even though Im the Chief of Polices daughter I didnt say anything, I figured the sooner I can find the perfect dress the better. Besides if the police did clock us they wouldnt give chase, we were going way to fast for them to ever catch up.

Once we were in Port, we went on the hunt for the perfect dresses. 3 girls, 3 dresses, 5 high class dress stores. Im pretty sure we'll find something without having to share the same style with anyone else. First off we went into a custom dress shop and looked around Alice found her dress first.

It was a strapless black dress that flowed beautifully, the skirt, that only went to about her knees, had about three different thin layers that flowed in a wavy form the edges trimed with pink.

After looking in two more stores Angela found her dress. A floor length crimson red dress. It was also strapless and had a corsetish top and a cute ribbon and bow just above the waist begining the flow of the skirt.

By then it was noon and we still hadnt found my dress. We decided to get lunch, which oddly enough Alice skipped and then go back out on the hunt. There were still two dress stores that Alice classified as worthy. Then we were going to get shoes and accessories to go with our dresses, providing I could find one.

After lunch we walked into yet another store and the first thing that caught my eye was a gorgeous blue dress. It was perfect! The medium blue was gorgeous with the jewled top of the dress. Yes another strapless but this one was more of a corset and was tight right through till the waist where a ribbon was tied into a bow on the left side, the same color as the dress. The skirt had 5 or 6 layers that made it puff out in the cutest way ever. Ending just above my knees, this dress was absolutly bound to gain attention, which really wasnt what I was looking for, But I loved it just the same.

We spent the rest of the day in little shops and jewelry stores find what we needed for shoes and accessories. Alice had all pink accessories to go with the trim on her dress, while Angela had black and mine were silver. I couldnt wait to see the look on Edwards face when he saw this.

**AN: heres the link for Bellas dress **

/uploaded_

**And Alices Dress**

.

**And Angelas Dress**

**Dont forget to review please. Id really love to hear what you have to say!**


	4. Getting Ready

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS SM DOES**

Chapter 4. Getting Ready

We got home late saturday night after spending the evening eating and going to a movie. I hung up my dress in the closet, looking at it once more admiringly before closing the closet door and getting ready for bed. I honestly was excited for prom. _How am I ever going to survive this next week_. I thought sourly to myself. I laid in bed andjust stared at the ceilling. I was to excited to sleep. I had a date with Edward Cullen. All those other bitches at school were probably so jelous. This is going to be so much fun!

I walked into the school monday morning looking quite confident. Alice had bought me a couple new sets of clothing even though I didnt really need her too. It wasnt like I was the poorest girl in school. No I was just the oposite. But even I didnt have the vast amount of money the Cullens did, I mean come on who really can afford to buy a new car straight out once a month.

Over the week, I recieved a lot of envyous glares from the entire female population in Forks High, excluding of course Edwards sisters. As the day grew closer and I started spending more time with the cullens, I grew more and more excited, if that was even possible.

It was now friday night, Charlie had given in to letting Alice stay the night so we could get ready together on saturday. I hated to admit it but I really did need Alices help when it came to make up. I usually only wore mascera because I had natural coloring to my eyelids, and didnt need much make up in the first place. Alice was dropped off by Edward after school with her dress bag, and Backpack probably full of make up.

Alice and I sat up and talked till 1 then I crashed. Alice still seemed wide awake then, and when I woke up the next morning she came bounding into my room from the bathroom already dressed, and extremely hyper. That was another thing I noticed even though they were beautiful there was always a hint of dark circles under their eyes almost like they hadnt slept in centuries.

Almost immediatly I was dragged out of bed and into the bathroom. Alice had made me waffles and I ate them while sitting on the toilet with Alice working with my hair. It was only 10 in the morning and the process had begun. Somehow this reminded me of that song from High School Musical 3. _Getting ready on the night of nights, night of nights, oh yeah! _

By lunch my hair was finished and we took a break to eat, well I did, I sometimes wonder how Alice has so much energy when she doesnt eat or drink anything. After an hour I went back to the bathroom to find Alice had finished doing her hair in half the time it took to do mine. next was make up. Not that I needed a lot, but I let Alice have her fun knowing that I would find a way to get back at her for this.

When everything was inplace I realized how damn good we looked. I would be utterly surprised if the guys let go of us for more then 2 minutes.

**Sorry this has taken so long!! I was experiancing some writters block and tough stuff going on at home dont help. Thanks Review Review Review!!! PLEASE!!**


	5. The Dance

**Chapter 5**

The Dance

The door bell rang and Alice and I made our way downstairs. Charlie stood infront of the already opened door staring at Edward and Jasper. They looked great! Like wow! If possible Edward looked twice as Handsom as a Greek God.

The look on his face screamed astonishment, as though he was thinking about the same thing about me as I was thinking about him.

"Alright you kids, be good now, and Bells - Home by 1, got it?" Charlies words broke my train of thought. "Yes sir" I said saluting him and laughing before walking up to Edward and kissing his cheek politely.

The Boys led us out to a strech limo and opened the doors allowing Alice and I to get in first. Then Edward Climbed in beside me as we sat across from Emmett and Rosalie. It was kind of hard sitting there. Rosalie looked far beyond beautiful, I almost felt plain sitting beside her.

We arrived at the school and got out, Edward held out his arm for me to take. Sometimes I wonder where he learned to be so gentlemanly. He was so much different from everyone else but I just couldnt figure it out.

Edward handed over our tickets and we possed for a picture in the archway leading into the dance hall. A slow song was playing as we entered the hall. When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers if Im not mistaken, but thats because Im a music nazi. Edward led me over to the refreshment table obviously not wanting to be seen dancing to this song.

He got us both drinks and leaned casually against the table, looking more like a greek God then should be allowed. Slowly he grabbed my free hand and pulled me closer to him, "have I told you how very tempting you are right now?" he asked, I looked at him slightly confussed, what did he mean? That my outfit was sexy? That I was to good looking? That he wanted to... no that wasnt like Edward. He was too much of a 1900's gentleman for that. And thats what confussed me farther, he was just to damn different, I couldnt figure him, or his family for that matter, out.

Another slow song started the, Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3, I remember buying the soundtrack for that song only. It was one of my favorites.

Edward took my hand and led my to the dance floor, our drinks sitting on a nearby table. As Gabriella started singing, so did I, and surprisingly enough Edward sang with me. We waltzed across the dance floor, more gracefully and intune then you would have thought possible.

_[Gabriella]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

[Troy, Gabriella]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

[Troy, Gabriella]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

_  
_As we sang I couldnt help but think how true these lyrics were for me, but I couldnt tell what Edward was thinking. His voice drowned out my thoughts as it rang like a chorus of beutiful Bells around the hall.

_  
(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

[Gabriella And Troy]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The rest of the night was spent in each others arms, either dancing or sitting out some of the too fast songs. Midnight was fast approaching and the dance was ending. Edward and I danced to one last song before heading out to the limo where we met up with everyone else.

We got in the Limo and again I was sitting with Edward and across from Rosalie. We reached my house and Edward helped me out of the limo and led me to the front door.

**OHH Cliffie!!! HAHA Um yeah sorry this took so long. I was either really busy or expreiancing writters block. But I have ideas now and should be able to get a couple more chapters up soon providing I dont get sidetracked ... again. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ. I can always use ur help and thoughts!!**


	6. The Meadow

**Chapter 6 -- and no I still dont own Twilight. Sorry this took so long, I had major writters block until some of my friends poems inspired me. you'll get to see them later**

As I laid in bed, later that night I pondered a lot of things that seemed so out of place with Edward. He was different but I couldnt figure out how yet. What I did know was that, no matter how hot the room was, Edward was always freezing, Ice cold and of course pale. His skin also seemed to be like stone, it was so perfect and defined to the touch. Then there was his eyes, I had seen them 3 different colors in the last 3 hours alone, which is wierd because Edward didnt go to the bathroom so there was no way they were contacts. But the way they changed! One second your looking up at gorgeous golden eyes the next they're a vibrant green, then suddenly black.

_It may be 3 in the morning, but seriously there is no way Im getting any sleep, not until I figure this out. _

I walked over to the computter sitting in the far corner of my room and turned it on. I had some researching to do. After hours of searching things like eating disorders and stone muscles and coming up with nothing, I finally searched cold-skinned. This lead to a site about vampires. It was a ridiculous thought, But could they really exist? Their discription matched my observations perfectly except for one thing: Blood Drinker. It was hard to tell but no one had died in Forks from blood drainage, maybe they were even more different. But how?

I fell asleep that night and dremt of Edward, nothing different from normal, but this time he was a vampire and was about to bite me before I woke up to the sound of a car horn outside my window. Glancing at the clock I realized it was almost noon, and Charlie had left for work around 8 so he wasnt here. Out the window, on the street was Edward leaning agaisnt his volvo looking up into my window. no that wasnt right, he shouldn't be able to see me from there.

Bella was suddenly glad Charlie was at work as she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She made her way downstairs and out to his volvo. Before she could ask why he was here Edward spoke. " Bella, I think we need to talk." A confussed look crossed her face momentarily but she nodded and got in the passengers door he had opened for her.

Edward got in and drove away, well out of Forks. _What does he want me for?_ Bella thought to herdself. _Could he know that she knew his secret? _A bunch of questions flooded her mind and Bella suddenly wished that Edward couldn't read minds, or something along those lines.

Then Bella remembered the night before on the door step.

_Edward walked her up to the door, but before she could reach the key her grabbed her hand. Cold skin touched her warm skin and she gasped slightly. _

_"It may seem like the wrong time to admit this bella, but Im not good for you"_

_"what are you saying edward"_

_"Im saying I could hurt you, its hard to explain, but Im not the kind of person you should be with"_

_"Edward, dont ever say that" she said panicing a little now she couldnt loose Edward, she didnt know what it was but she was drawn to him._

_"Im sorry Bella" he said sincerly _

_She turned and opened the front door and walked in _

_"Goodnight Edward" _

_"Goodnight Bella" Before she could get the door closed though, she thought she herd him mutter something that sounded like I love you _

_Could she love him? Yes, otherwise she wouldnt be this attracted to him so easily. _

By now they were parked at a pathway entrance to the woods. Edward got out and Bella silently followed him through the forest. After a while they ended up at Meadow.

It was a lucious beautiful green, Bella looked around before her eyes stopped on Edward in the middle of the field. "Bella we have to talk... It's hard to explain" He paused

"Edward, you dont have to explain anything, I figured it out"

He seemed confussed for a momentarily then turned to Bella, eyes turned down and face fierce. "Tell me Bella" She was silent curious to his sudden change in demeanor. "Bella, Tell Me Now" He practically yelled. She looked more closely watching for his reaction. "You're a vampire" It was a statement, she knew there was no doubting it now. She had convinced herself of that.

Edwards face changed from surprise, to confussion, and back to anger. "How can you be so sure?" He asked stiffly.

"You're different Edward, not human." His face fell at this conclusion "But Edward.." She continued. "That will never change the fact that I love you" She gasped a little at her own words surprised with how welcome and easy they were in her mouth.

"Bella" Edward moved closer now "I dont want to hurt you"

"Then Dont" she replied simply and closed the now small gap between them. Standing on her toes, she reached up and gently touched her lips to his. Never stopping although he had tensed up and stopped breathing. It wasnt hard for him, breathing was unnecessary as a vampire.


	7. Meeting Everyone Officially

**Chapter 7!! Meeting Everyone Offically.**

After a few moments Edward and Bella broke apart, and Edward suddenly perked up a little.

"Bella, how would you like to offically meet my family"

"of course" she replied after a moment of thought.

Edward grabbed her arm and swung her onto his back and started running. Bella had to close her eyes otherwise she would have gotten sick. Within mere moments they were standing on the front porch of a bright white house in the middle of the woods.

"If you can run like that, how come you still drive?"

"we have to keep up appearences Bella" he said chuckling a little to himself.

"oh right" then they walked in. suddenly Bella was bombarded by a tuff of brown hair. Alice.

"I saw it," she must have been talking to Edward "I just knew youd understand" Nope she was talking to Bella. _Wait _Bella thought, _That makes no sence she saw it. _

"Bella, Alice see's the future. and Jasper feels emotions and can influence them"

"its their power per se. just like mine is reading minds"

"wait you read minds, so you knew what Im thinking"

"not you, actually youre an exception that I cant figure out."

_Good _she sighed. "oh ok."

I followed Alice into the house, and realized how bright and opened it seemed, I figured there would have been some sort of dark indication to their secret in this house. But nothing existed. on the stairway leading upstairs hung a Huge portrait filled with graduation caps all different colors sorted to look artistic and at least 5 of each color. "Graduation caps?" I asked

Edward simply shrugged his shoulders and said "we matriculate a lot"

Well that was understandable. I mean they did live forever, but to go through high school that many times. I hated it the first time, why do it again?

They lead me to the kitchen where what must be Edwards parents and siblings were sitting.

Edward pulled me over to the table and I watched as Jasper tensed up a little more, back to how he looks at school.

"Bella," Edward said "This is my family, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, my mom Emse, and Dad Charlisle." He pointed each of them out though I knew most of them already. Esme came up and gave me a big hug. "Bella hunny, welcome to the family" She was so nice and motherly, even though she probably didnt need to be.

I knew they didnt eat so why were they all in here?

Edward seemed a little tense, and almost sadened, he turned to me then "Bella, how about I show you the rest of the house"

"alright"

we walked away from the kitchen and I followed him through most of the house, before ending up at his bedroom.

**Im sorry guys this could have been out earlier but I got dragged out to my grandparents with no internet signal on my laptop. It sucked butt. As well Im working all easter break while counting the hours till my BF gets back from Europe. Im currently thinking of my self as depressed and my BFF is trying to fix that. Sorry If this chapter seems crappy. Lemme know what you think in a ... REVIEW!!**


	8. The Unthinkable

**OK guys I know your out there becuse I got 4 story favorite and 2 story alerts after chapter 7. SOOOO you know what that means!! REVIEW! Id really love to see them, because unlike favorite stories they dont tell me how you really feel about the plot etc. Now after an abnormally long AN from me ! I dont own Twilight emotear and heres the next chapter.**

**Oh and thank you to those that did favorite story and stroy alert!! Your awesome! Also a big thank you to **_**edwardsince1901**_** for reviewing. I completely forgot his eyes turned green!**

**Chapter 8 The Unthinkable.**

We sat in Edwards room for hours just talking, then he decided it was time to take me home. We walked down the stairs to the living room were everyone was watching TV. Thats when the unevitable happened, I fell. Only this wasnt any fall my hand caught on the edge of the class coffee table and cut a distint line across the palm of my hand. Everyone stopped, Everything stopped, almost time itself.

Everything went really fast then, I could barly make it out. First Jasper lauched himself at me, but just before he could get there, Edward jumped infront of me and threw him away. Emmett, Rose, and Alice, then grabbed Jasper and booked it out of the house. Esme Shot me an apologetic smile and ran out after them holding her breath. Blood from my hand now covered part of the table and floor.

Edward had stopped breathing entirely and Carlisle had disappeared. But then he came back with what appeared to be a bag of medical supplies. I yelled at Edward to get out too, right before I passed out.

____

When I woke up I was in my own bedroom, on my own bed. and everything was dark. my hand was covered in a thick bandage and I could feel the pain killers wearing off. The stiches in my hand pulsing.

Edward sat in the corner, in the rocking chair that never left my room after my childhood ended. His face solum and hard. He sat unmoving.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked, my voice week and tired. He didnt respond

"Edward?"

He looked up at me then.

"Bella, I cant do this" What, what does that mean.

"what? do what?"

"this, Bella, you shouldnt love me, I cant love you, I cant let you get hurt"

I could feel the tears building up now

"no dont say that, Edward? Please dont"

"I have to Bella, Jaspers upset, he shouldnt have done it, but you shouldnt have been there." he paused then spoke again "Im not right for you"

He got up from the chair and walked over to my window.

"Im leaving, Bella. Dont follow you might get lost"

I went to the window with him. I wasnt letting him get away. He jumped out the window and I climbed out following him.

I followed him all the way out to the forest behind Charlies house.

"Bella dont do this" he said turning to me

"I cant let you go" I wispered but knew he herd it. I was crying now.

"you have to," he said it just loud enough for me to hear, then he disapeared.

­­­____

**Caught you there didnt I? **

**Maybe? **

**Oh well, I know its short but, Review please. Constructive critisism if nothing else. **


	9. Thinking it over

**Sorry this has taken so long guys my life has been crazy, and I completely forgot about the story! **

**SO heres the next Chapter and probably the only one Ill do in EPOV.**

**SM owns it all.**

**Chapter 9. Thinking it over.**

I came home after telling Bella it was over and leaving her stranded, yes stranded, in the forest.

Alice practically bit my head off for telling Bella that I wasn't right for her, but I ignored the little pixie and went to my room.

I sat there listening to Debussy while I thought. I thought about Bella, I dont know what I had done, I had ruined myself and her aswell. This was not going to be easy to fix, but I had to I couldn't live without my Bella. I couldn't loose Bella not like...

My face contorted to one of worry and fear.

_Edward _Jaspers thoughts reached out to me _you can't keep thinking of Lilianna, what Emmett did was for the best, especially now with Bella around. _

Jaspers thoughts had brought on a whole new ensamble of memories

FLASHBACK

"Edward, seriously, Ill be fine" Lilianna spoke confidently "I'll only be gone a couple hours" _I need to get food sometime you know_ I relaxed at that and gently kissed her goodbye, what I didnt know, was that it would be the last time.

Exactly 2 hours later There was the sound of screeching tires on the highway 2 miles behind our hidden home in Alaska. It wasnt until I herd the faint and weak voice of Lilianna's mind that I thought anything of it.

_Edward help me... Please. _ I raced through the forestand reached the highway just as the fire reached the gastank and blew the car up. I thought about throwing myself in the blaze but before I could take 2 steps towards Liliannas burning porche Emmetts Hands held on to me tight, holding me back. "NO LILIANNA" I screamed "Not my Lili, ... no" my voice faded out into dry sobs and I fell to the ground.

2 days later we attended Lilianna Kane's funeral, and then we left to Forks.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Edward" Jasper was beside me now. "I know it hurts, but you have to let Lilianna go. Bella loves you and right now she needs you back."

I nodded my thanks my body slightly shook by dry sobs. I ran out of the house and back to where I left Bella.

BPOV

He left me, he left me. Thats all I could think, and I kept repeating it in my head. over and over.

I sat there in the woods behind the house for I dont know how long. Just staring at the ground infront of me black streaks from crying lined my face.

There was a slight breeze but it was gone as fast as it came.

Suddenly Standing Infront of me was the beautiful bronze God I knew as Edward Cullen.

**Oh snap, what now. Thats right its review time. PLEASE!!! **

**You know you want to.. and you now know a little more about why edward didnt want to get involved with Bella. In case you hadnt figured it out Lilianna was a human. **

**And I almost cried just writting that part so I hope I get some great feedback. **


	10. Not Me

**Ok ok so Im really bad at updating. So sue me! no please dont I have to pay for college first. Sorry again but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10. Not Me**

_Suddenly Standing infront of me was the beautiful bronze *haired* God I knew as Edward Cullen._

I couldnt believe it, he was really standing infront of me I thought he left. "Edward?" my voice cracked and broke.

He looked at me sympathetically. "Bella, Im so incredibly sorry. Please forgive me"

"But ..*sniff* wh- why'd you leave? why ar-are you back?"

"I'm sorry Bella I should have told you sooner." He spoke nothing but the truth I could see it in his eyes. "I didnt think staying was the best thing for you, last time I had these feelings... It was different." It appeared that if he could cry he would have been. "Last time the woman I loved was lost, she died and I couldnt save her. Im very protective of you Bella, and I want you to know its because I dont want to loose you. I was stupid enough to think that leaving you wouldnt be loosing you. I was so wrong" I didnt know what to say, I couldnt believe he was really back. After a moments silence of me just staring blankly at him Edward spoke again "Bella? are you alright? Please, please forgive me."

I could do nothing else but jump up off the log I was sitting on and wrap my arms around him. New tears filled my face, but these ones were happy tears. Tears because he was back in my arms. My voice shook as I spoke "of course Edward, I could never live without you here."

Edward took me in his arms then and carried me bridial style out of the forest and towards my home. Surprising enough Charlie wasnt home yet. Edward Carried me into my home and up to my room. I gathered my bathroom stuff and washed the emotional make-up stains off my cheeks, cleaned up and went back into my room.

Edward's vehicle wasnt out front so I knew he had moved it earlier. I feel asleep not long later in Edwards arms.

Not long after that I was rudely awoken by the sound of someone at the door.

Edwrad sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room looking quite sollom.

Everything was in slow motion as I realized there were police lights flashing out front of the house.

I went flying down the stairs and nearly tripped.

I opened the front door and there was BIlly Black Charlies partner at the station.

"Bella," his vioce broke, they were good friends. "There was a robbery at Newtons Sports Shop today, unfortunatly you father was caught in some cross fire. He was rushed to the hospital. Follow me"

My face was a mask of pure horror, how could this happen to me at 3am? how? how ? how?

Please dont let him die on me.

I followed Billy out to the cruiser. I knew Edward already knew. So he would understand.

We were in Forks general hospital minutes later, and I was pushed into Charlies room, accompanied by Dr. Cullen and Billy. Not long after Edward arrived saying he got a phone call and came to help me.

As soon as I saw Charlie I lost it, I was bawling my eyes out once again, little did I know I would be doing this alot over the next while.

Charlie looked up at me and weakly said "Bella ... Darling .. Never give up... Just remember that I will always love you. ,,,,, Im always here in your heart" He squeezed my hand one last time and the heart monitor flatlined.

**ok so Im a little evil, sadistic as my mother puts it. but dont worry I was even cry writting that last part. Please Review I know people like this Story I ge tall of those awesome alert thingers!! R&R!!! **


	11. Renee's Decision

**Here is the next chapter I think its kinda a filler but whatever its something!**

_Charlie looked up at me and weakly said "Bella ... Darling .. Never give up... Just remember that I will always love you. ,,,,, Im always here in your heart" He squeezed my hand one last time and the heart monitor flatlined._

**Chapter 11 Renees decision. BPOV**

Its been 3 days since Charlies death. Renee had flown up for the funeral today with has been amazing, he hasnt left my side even when I cried for hours over charlie. I made His favorite meal before remembering that he wasnt going to come hoem form work.

Alice bought me the black dress Im wearing right now, I like it, its very conservative and me. Ill have to thank her later.

Its saturday, and I haven't been to school since tuesday! It would just be to hard. Ive had so much to think about and so many tears have streamed my face.

"Bella?" Renee's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"yeah mom?" I replied my voice weak.

"Bella I want you to come back to Pheonix with Phil and I"

She wanted what? No I couldnt do it! I could never leave Edward. I will never leave him. My voice grew stronger with each word I spoke. "No I want to stay here, I have to."

"Bella, honey, you have to to understand... " She was cut off by Edward, Carlisle and Esme entering the room.

Carlisle spoje first. "Renee, Bella." He adressed us. "Im sorry to have eavsedropped but, If Bella would like to finish school in Forks she is more then welcome to staty with us"

Renee thought about it for a moment then turned to me "Is that what you really want Bella? To live with the Cullens?" It was hard to ignore the pain in her face but I wasn't a good lier, and it was undeniable, Thats exactly what I wanted,what I needed. "Yes"

­_________

2 days later Charlies House was sold, Bella was living with the Cullens and Renee was back in pheonix.

________

Im back in school and its a monday. The one day of the week I hate, on top of that everyones giving me simpathetic glances and giving condolences. I dont know how much more I could take. Thankfully Edward had changed our scheduals so that we had all our classes together and could consol me through the day.

I would go home to the Cullens guest master bedroom or my bedroom as it was now called, and cry. (Esme had put the room together for me and I couldnt believe how much work she had put into it) The only people who could stop my tears were Jasper and Edward.

But everything was starting to look better. Even from my eyes. Alice kept telling me that everyone couldn't wait till I was part of the family even though Edward didnt want to turn me.

I guess somethings just have to be worked at.


	12. Maybe a compromise?

**I remembered that I keep forgeting to do this**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything dont sue me!!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my readers especially edwardssince1901 because she actually reviews!! Thank you.**

_I guess somethings just have to be worked at._

**Chapter 12. Maybe a Compromise?**

Its been 2 months since my father left this world. everything has gone back to normal and the last day of school along with junior prom is tomorrow. Alice has been doing insaine with plans for getting me ready.

Edward asked me to the prom and I cant object because I love him to much and Alice would die if I told her she couldnt get me ready. Hmmm Alice is not allowed to get me ready.

"ISABELLA SWAN, HOW DARE YOU" Yup thats the reaction I was expecting! "Joking alice chill" I said in a normal voice knowing she would hear me. The only reason they yelled across the house anymore was for my sake.

Everyone had taken to making me meals and there was always left overs in the fridge. It helped that they had all night to learn how to make the meals. And that they were rich, so throwing a bit of food out wasnt a problem. Tonight Edward was cooking, and the theme was mexican. Yum!!

After dinner I changed into my PJ's and let Alice put the many curlers into my hair, and sat on my bed studying. Edward came in then.

"Heloo Love"

"Hi" I blushed, I dont know why but yes Edward Cullen still made me blush.

"It's getting late, human, you should get some sleep" He said Playfully

"Well Why dont you join me then?" I replied

He grinned then and was cradlling me in his arms in a human second.

We did this every single night that I lived here, he would come in tell me to sleep I tell him to join me and he would. I loved him so much, I just didnt know how to show it yet.

_____

EPOV

Sometimes it sucks not being able to read Bellas mind, I really wanted to help her through Charlies death. But I did what I could and she seemed to be doing much Better now. I loved these nights I got to spend with her wrapped up in my arms. Yeah sure i ha dmy own room, but I didnt sleep and who wants to sit in their own room when the one they love is sleeping 2 floors down. No one right?

The Family was all to welcoming with Bella, and from their thoughts I could tell they couldnt wait till she was one of us. But I couldnt do that to her. Yeah I had thougth about changing Lilianna but this is Bella the most beautiful smart, amazing woman I have ever met, and I couldnt force her to become like me. I could never make her into the monster I am.

Honesty Im a little mad at Carlisle and Jasper they have both been telling Bella stories of Vampire past and being Changed, she seemed so happy and intruiged by them. But I wouldnt let them do it I couldnt.

Maybe there is a Compromise to be put into place here. One thaat doesn't involve changing Bella.

**No Seriously!! Review PLEASE Virtual cookies is that what I have to resort to now?**

**Fine If u review I will give you not one but two virtual cookies!!**


	13. Bella's Decision

**So Heres the next chapter. A Big thanks to all of you who added story alerts etc etc. Seeing those makes my day!! I noticed that my chapters are actually fairly short so Im gonna try and fix that, let me know how long you think is right! **

_Maybe there is a Compromise to be put into place here. One that doesn't involve changing Bella._

**Chapter 13: Bella's decision**

**BPOV**

I dont know when, But I had made a vital decision and I was going to share it with Edward. I was going to make him see that it was the right thing to do.

I loved him more then anything, and wasnt going to live without him.

Technically I wouldnt die without him.

Yes I made my choice I was going to become a vampire whether Edward liked it or not.

We were sitting in our meadow, laying out on the grass, when I brought up the topic. "Edward,?" "mmm?" he mumbled "why wont you change me? whats so bad about being with you forever?"

He looked surprised for a moment then pained. "Bella, its not that I dont love you, or dont want to be with you forever. Its that I dont want you to become the monster I am. Nothings wrong with being with me, its being a monster thats wrong. I cant let you become like me"

"Edward, Your not a monster, your not bad. I dont care what you say Edward I want to be with you forever even if it means living, as you say, as a monster." I inhaled then and looked at him "Edward if you dont change me I'll get Carlisle to do it"

"Bella I'll make you a promise, I will change you, but, you have to do something for me first."

"Yes Edward anything!"

Edward stood me up then, and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, promise me you will love me forever and mary me before I change you"

Somehow all of this was romantic, Im not sure how yet. But I couldnt keep in my joy, the love of my life was asking me to mary him. I would do it.

"Of course Edward, I'll Mary you and be yours forever and Always

**MMMMKKK This one was a little short and dont think you know its just gonna end with them getting married etc. I have one more little twist in store for you. And we'll see where it goes from there**

**Review PLEASE**

**-The green button calls to you-**


	14. A Special Surprise

**OK so Its been a while I know... **

**Heres the next one!**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 13 A Special Surprise**

_"Of course Edward, I'll Mary you and be yours forever and Always"_

BPOV

There was no stopping it now. Edward and I were going to be married! This was one of those happy moments in life that gets ruined by memories. I just remmebered that my father had died and my mother was gone along time ago. I had no one to give me away. This thought sadened me. Maybe Carlisle would do it. The wedding was still a year away I mean we did have to keep up appearences and finish high school before i randomly become more beautiful then the entire human population.

_~~~Skipping ahead~~~

I've been living with the cullens for quite a while now, but the wedding is still 10 months away. We started school again today and I am now a senior student. Wow Im also the youngest one in the Senior class being only 5 days shy of my 17th birthday. Edward were on our way back from a trip to Port Angeles, one of the only times he let me drive, and only because we were in the vanquish, a sapossedly missile proof car.

You know how Ice doesnt help the uncoordinated? Well lets just say Im a little clumsy, or wrekless with my driving.

Just as we were about to get back into Forks a giant storm hit, and I couldnt see very well, Edward was freaking out for me to stop, but the breaks had given out. Our car was narrowly missed by a huge semi and I lost controll sending us into a deep ditch and into a tree.

Everything happened so fast not even Edward could have stopped it. I felt a splitting pain in my head, and everything was... going ... black.

EPOV

Oh my God my Bella!!

No how could this have happened?

No I had to save her!!  
"Bella Bella??" I called out to her but there was no answer.

She had blacked out and judging by the amount of blood coming out of her skull. She wasnt coming to anytime soon.

**I told you there was another twist!! Now review and tell me what you think please!!**

**-The green button calls to you-**


	15. Saving Her

**Hey Im back!! Disclaimer: Sm owns all!**

_She had blacked out and judging by the amount of blood coming out of her skull. She wasnt coming to anytime soon_

**Chapter 14 Saving her**

**EPOV**

I couldnt think straight. What do I do, I have to save her.

I stoped the thought process there. Getting out of the car I went around, picked up my bleeding Bella and headed toward the hospital. Before I had even gotten a mile away the vanquish blew up. _Stupid advertisments. _

I ran as hard and fast as I could getting Bella to the hospital, only hoping that Alice saw what happened and warned Carlisle.

I ran at a human pace into the hospital, Carlisle met me inside and we rushed Bella to a private room. Carlisle worked as quickely as he could. "Edward" I looked up at him "If we dont change her now she may not make it."

Theres another choice I had to make great!

**BPOV**

I had blacked out, I knew that much, I had come to, in a sence. I could hear everything going on around me. From Edward running away from the car with me in his arms, to the car blowing up, to arriving at the hospital.

And now I herd Carlisle as he told Edward that one line I was both dreading and greatful to hear. "Edward, If you dont change her now she may not make it"

I was overjoyed but scarred, would he do it, to save me?

I felt myself go under again. This time when I 'woke' I knew I was in the cullens house, because I could feel my comfy bed under me. One moment everything was quiet, the next I felt a seering pain, one i will never forget. I was sure I was dying. I didnt want to die. not yet.

**EPOV**

I had done it, I had bitten her. Now all we could do was wait and hope she lived, in the vampire sence. I dont know what I would do without my Bella. But it was hard to tell if she was acctually turning. Her body lay perfectly stiff on her cotton bedsheets. A outsider would think I was sitting here morning the death of a loved one. And in a way I was.

There was no way of knowing she would come out of it. And if she did she would never be the same. She would be like me, a monster, but a beautiful one.

Its been 5 days since I bit Bella, to save her life. But still nothing had happened, I had almost given up hope. Carlisle asked me to his office through his thoughts. But just as I was about to leave the room, Bella sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, breaths she didnt need to take. Her heart had stopped beating and she was like us now. A true part of the family. "Carlisle" I yelled running back to my bella. Her eyes wide and horrified.

Carlisle came down the stairs and met us. "Bella, are you ok? how do you feel?"

Her voice came out as Bells to my ears "Umm" she paused shocked by her own voice "Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Ye----" She sut off. She appeared as if she had been hit by something. She looked up to me frightened.

**BPOV**

It felt forever later that the pain stopped and I awoke fully. After Carlisle started talking to me though, a new pain started, and left as quickely as it had come. The only trace it left behind was the now shield I could feel form around me, my own little barrier.

I pushed it out to Edward, and realized that I could now read his thoughts. This scarred me a little. And I looked to him showing my emotion on my face. I could push my shield out and use the power of whoever was in my shield as if it was my own talent.

I wasnt sure what to do. And just then I felt a burning in my throat.

**HEY, So what do you think?**

**Come on. i know you want to review!! **

**-the green button calls to you-**


	16. The Hunt

**Hey Im back!! Disclaimer: Sm owns all!**

_I wasnt sure what to do. And just then I felt a burning in my throat._

**Chapter 15 The Hunt**

**BPOV**

I wasn't quite sure how to hunt But I knew it had to be done soon. Very soon.

Edward grabbed my hand then and lead me out of the house.

"Bella, you need to hunt" I nodded in agreement and followed him into the forest behind the cullen home. We started running and I was met with that familiar rushing feeling from when I would ride on Edwards back. A feeling that I loved and could now get on my own.

Then I smelt it, a delicious mouth watering scent. Edward had read my mind, I had almost forgotten my shield was still around him. "What is it Bella?" I was a little confussed.

"Cant you smell it?"

"No not yet, What do you smell?"

"I think its a Cougar" I said smelling the air again. I let my instints take over and followed the scent up farther into the woods.

I stopped about 50 feet away for the cougar waiting till it stopped in its tracks scencing something wrong, and then I pounced. I aimed right for the jugular and sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking up the sweetest taste Ive ever tasted.

I took down a couple deer after that and we were heading home from somewhere in Canada.

Thats when I smelt it. Human, but this was really strong and I had to find it. Not because I wanted to drink it but because I knew I could help someone.

I followed the smell to a rock cliff and found a young girl about 12 there near the edge. Her leg was cut up and appeared to be broken. She was passed out.

I ripped the pants I was wearing, Alice would kill me later, and wrapped up the girls leg and picked her up before I was aware of Edward watching me with awe.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked cautiously. I looked at him, he knew what I was doing.

"Im taking her to Carlisle"

"No, I mean why haven't you bitten her?" He was obviously confussed, so I pushed out my shield again and let him see my plan and why I hadnt bitten her.

We ran then, all the way from The Old Man in Alberta back to Forks Washington to save this girls life.

**Ok So I have graduation tomorrow then Im leaving for about a week. I wont have internet at all so I thought Id post this and try to put up a chapter for **_**Dancing with Cinderella **_**as well. **

**Hopped you likes it, please review**

**-the green button calls to you-**


	17. Saving Her Again

**The trip was boring but I survived! lol seriously we had loads of fun. **

**So Im back with another chapter, Im sorry it took so long Life has been crap and work stinks giving me a whole 2 days off a week and still only getting minimum wage!! YAY ME**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 17 Saving her again.**

BPOV

_We ran then, all the way from The Old Man in Alberta back to Forks Washington to save this girls life._

She was so young and fragile, I couldnt let her go. It was almost like she was ment to be part of the family.

We made it back to the cullen house in record time and Edward and I ran to Carlisle makeshift hospital room, for when they brought me here. Carlisle was still in there. He turned to us, after smelling the blood and saw the young girl in my arms.

He motioned for the table and set work in cleaning her up just enough. Rosalie called the athorities letting them know we had found a child while walking through the woods.

Edward and I had already made a secret pact to adopt the girl, no matter what it took.

I loved her already in just the few hours we had with her.

There was a knocking on the front door and I herd Rose open it for the cops. Edward and I made our way downstairs to bring the police up to see our darling little girl.

To them she was bruised and battered looking, But noone anywhere knew who this girl was, 12 years old still passed out and laying across my arms. Carlisle came down and gave the police what he thought they needed to hear. It wasnt long after they left they we were filling out adoption papers to keep this young girl in our arms.

She awoke not long after laying on the hospital bed we had in carlisle's room. She looked dazed, and confussed.

"Hey Sweety how are you feeling?"

her voice caught in her throat for a moment before she continued

"some pain, and sick"

"you have lost a far amount of blood, your lucky Edward and Bella found you. Do you remeber anything, like what happened or your name?"

She thought about it for a moment then responded.

"I dont remember my name, but the name Jane comes to mind, Im not sure why." She paused again "I like the name jane"

"Then Jane it is" I said as I looked at Edward.

"Jane Emillie Cullen, how does that sound?" He was speaking to her

"Beautiful" she exclaimed

"now Jane," Carlisle spoke again "do you remember what happened?"

her face scrunched up in thought.

"I remember a man, he was yelling at me, and I think he hit me before pushing me away through the trees, i remember falling down and rolling. it hurt alot. Then I woke up here"

" ok, thank you Jane."

We spent the rest of the day talking with jane and laughing before we told her that edward and I were adopting her.

Soon we would have to tell her what we were, But I hopped to keep that a secret for as long as possible.

**I seriously am sorry for the long wait.!! Ok ok you now have to review and tell me what you thought because I will feel like a failure if u dont. I would also love to see the review count at 65ish and I know you can do it PLEASE**

**-The green button calls to you-**


	18. Adoption

**Yes I know its been months but as I said in the an for Dancing with Cinderella I have been super busy with my college studies making it near impossible to actually write anything but Im here and trying this for you**

**I own nothing please dont sue me. **

**Chapter 18 Adoption **

BPOV

Its been a week since we rescued little jane, or janey as emmett liked to call her.

The adoption papers were pushed through with the help of alices "laywer" in seattle.

He settled it in less then a week and Jane is now offically a cullen. Jaspers is doing really well at controling his thirst too.

Jane got a paper cut the other day and he merly glanced her way before handing her a bandaid.

Jane was becoming fairly observant of the family. We knew we would have to tell her soon. Any 12 year old would notice she was the only on in the family who ate anything ever. It didnt help that esme or myself would end up making 10 times the amount of food she could eat at one point in time. although the rest of it got frozen so she could have it for school lunches or when those of us that cooked went "out for dinner"

Alice never stopped planning our wedding. She knew all along after the accident coming back from seattle that Edward was going to change me. Our wedding was set 9 months from now, after the end of school. July 24 was the date. We had planned Jane to be the flowergirl and she was excited.

**Ok so it was short but im thinking ill skip ahead a bit again, Im not sure what to write in between here and the wedding. If you have any ideas please let me know. **

**Maybe Ill bring in the pack or the volturri. **

**ill set a poll up on my profile please take it **

**or let me know in a review. **

**-the green button calls to you-**


	19. So Sorry

**So I have decided to take down this story and re-write it because I have found so many mistakes and want to make it sound like I actually wrote it rather than a 4 year old, I am going to do the same this with Dancing with Cinderella as well. Only I will only work on one story at a time as its easier that way, especially with college, and wedding plans on the go.**

**Sorry Guys, but I think it needs to be done!**

**Keep Checking my profile for updates because it's possible that I change the name its under!**


End file.
